The Doctor and the Goddess
by JCroe
Summary: The Doctor is searching for a temporo-spatial anomaly in Japan, and what he finds astonishes even him!  Note: The Doctor is currently companionless, so this could be a start of a Doctor Who spinoff series with certain anime characters as his companions!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover, so hopefully I'll get all the information from both series correct.

Also, this is supposed to be the Tenth Doctor, but I missed some key episodes. It occurs after Donna Noble is lost, but again, I missed that episode so I don't know all the mitigating circumstances. It could be the Eleventh Doctor, but I haven't actually seen the "New Who" so I don't know much about his personality. I can watch the back episodes, and I'll edit as much as I can after I do. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! —JCroe

~1~ Doctor and Esper

"Hmmmmmmm~." The Doctor sighed. He'd been searching this city in Japan high and low for an energy signature that only manifested in time distortion, but he couldn't seem to find it. The TARDIS had shown that it was somewhere in the city, but the Doctor just couldn't seem to locate it. The device he was using suddenly gave off a low buzzing alarm. "That's interesting. Not what I'm looking for, but it's worth checking out," he said to himself.

He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and meddled with a nearby lamppost. He proceeded to walk three times around the lamppost, clockwise, eyes closed. He opened his eyes, and the sight before him astounded him.

Before him, the landscape was unchanged, though it appeared entirely devoid of life, and an eerie duskiness pervaded the whole area. That wasn't what he focused on, though. His focus lay in the some-hundred-feet-tall, glowing, transparent, and vaguely humanoid giant standing in the heart of the city. If it had eyes where what appeared to its head was, it would've been eye level with the tallest skyscraper in the city. "Oh dear, this is not at all what I expected," he said.

The giant started attacking the buildings in the city. The Doctor ran in to get closer. A myriad of miniscule red dots started lining the sky, whipping around the giant. They formed a circle around the giant's arm, and spun around it, getting faster and closer with each second. A few moments later, the arm was severed, crashing to the ground. The giant swatted at the red dots, but they buzzed around it. One of the dots broke out of formation, flying towards the Doctor. As it approached, it turned out that it was a large transparent red orb, with a glowing red humanoid figure inside it. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" the figure asked as what the Doctor figured were its companions continued to combat the giant.

"I'm the Doctor, and I don't exactly know where 'here' is. Who and… what are you?" the Doctor asked hesitantly.

The orb dissipated, as did the red glow around the figure. What was left was nothing more than human, a teenage boy by the Doctor's reckoning. "My name is Itsuki Koizumi. I'm normally an ordinary human, but here in the 'Closed Space,' I am one who combats the Celestials. I guess in regular terms you might describe me as an esper," the boy said politely.

"I see. So that giant is a Celestial, you said?" the Doctor asked, followed by a nod from Koizumi. "And this is called a 'Closed Space,' what does that mean?"

"'Closed Space' is a term we espers use for an area that has a second dimension parallel to it, formed whenever a certain being's emotions run rampant. This being unconsciously creates 'Closed Spaces' and Celestials, and the Celestials destroy whatever they can here, with no bearing on the outside world."

"Or so it would seem," the Doctor retorted. "If it had no bearing on the outside world, then why destroy the Celestials?"

"The more they destroy in this world, the farther this world expands. If 'Closed Space' were to encompass the entire world, the world as we know it would end, and be replaced with one that was different but very similar. And you still haven't explained how you entered the 'Closed Space' to begin with," Koizumi said with a fox-like smile.

"I detected a parallel dimension and proceeded to investigate," the Doctor said nonchalantly. Koizumi showed only a very slight reaction. "You don't think it's odd that you've met someone who's able to detect and enter parallel universes, do you?"

"Not really. I've seen my share of abnormal people apart from my group. I also know a time traveler, an alien, and a girl somewhat akin to a goddess, as I mentioned before."

"Actually, two of those descriptions apply to me as well," the Doctor said, beaming, eliciting a rising of an eyebrow from Koizumi.

"So, who are you really?" Koizumi asked again.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"So you're saying I should refer to you as just 'Doctor?'"

"Yes."

"Don't you have a name?"

"That is my name."

"I don't believe you."

"You have no reason to. You still should."

"I see. I won't press the matter any further, then."

A sudden crashing brought attention back to the Celestial. It had been almost entirely cut down, and it vanished as it fell to the ground.

"Ah! The sky, watch!" Koizumi exclaimed.

The Doctor looked up as cracks began appearing in the dark sky. Cracks that seemed to stream down light. More and more cracks appeared, and they all suddenly burst, leaving the pair in the regular, normally lit world.

"If you are what you say, Doctor, there are some people you should very much like to meet."

"Oh, why thank you very much, Mr. Itsuki Koizumi. I would very much like to meet your friends the time traveler and alien," the Doctor said, once again beaming.

"I don't suppose you have a cell phone on you?"

"Why, yes I do have one. Let me see yours so you can call me anytime." The Doctor took Koizumi's phone and programmed his own number into it. "Call me if you have any trouble with this goddess of yours, yeah?"

"Certainly."

"OOOOOOI~! Koizumi!" a boy down the road shouted.

"Ah, a friend of mine," Koizumi said, grinning like a fox. "Hey, Kyon, what're you doing all the way out here?"

"My mom forgot to pick up something she'd ordered a while back for my sister, so she sent me to go pick it up," Kyon said with a sigh. "Such a pain." Kyon looked up, meeting eyes with the Doctor. "Oh, is he part of your… crew?"

"Ah, no, I met him _in_ the 'Closed Space,' surprisingly," Koizumi smiled.

"Geez, what's with that grin?" Kyon asked, grimacing. "It's always plastered on your face and it's kinda annoy— wait, you met him _inside_ the 'Closed Space?' I thought only you guys were able to enter without assistance." Kyon eyed the Doctor suspiciously.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Kyon asked uninterestedly.

"Just 'Doctor,' please."

"So what are you? Alien, time traveler, or esper?" Kyon asked with a sigh.

"The first two," the Doctor said nonchalantly.

"So your spaceship is also a time machine?"

"Oh, yes. It's called the TARDIS, which is short for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah~ that doesn't really work well in Japanese, only in English," Kyon grumbled. "How do you speak Japanese so fluently?"

"That would be one of the features of the TARDIS. Those who travel through time and space in it are able to understand any language they encounter, and their speech is automatically translated so anyone they encounter will understand them. However, if the speaker knows the native language and speaks it, something goes a little wonky with the translator. Found that out when I went to Pompeii before Vesuvius blew, except it actually wasn't a volcano and it's a lo~ng story, but in short talking to the Romans in Latin sounded to them like Celtic."

"Riiiiiii~ght," Kyon said skeptically. He casually looked down at his watch. "Sorry, I have to go. Unlike you I don't have all the time in the world."

"I too must go," Koizumi said. He and Kyon walked off in the same general direction. Koizumi smiled and waved to the Doctor. "Goodbye, Doctor. I will contact you soon, I'm sure."

The Doctor waved back, then turned and continued his search for the abnormal temporal signature.

Hope you like it! Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second installment of The Doctor and the Goddess. Hope you like it. Read and Review please!

~2~ Doctor and Time Traveler

"_Is your mission clear, Agent Asahina?_" the voice on the phone asked.

"Yes, I understand. I will seek the source of the distortion. Agent Asahina out." Mikuru said, closing her phone. She wore a serious expression, which didn't seem to fit her cute face very well at all. She pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. "Seeking Mode," she whispered. Although there was no outward change, this turned the glasses into temporal-distortion-revealing glasses. Mikuru could see all signatures of temporal distortion in the area. Unfortunately, there usually _weren't_ any signatures of temporal distortion in any area; but not this evening. This evening, there was a huge signature of temporal distortion. And it was nearby, too.

In the light of the red setting sun, Mikuru followed the signature to the other end of the city park, back about twenty feet into the forest, and in a small clearing. There it was. The source of the temporal distortion that she'd been assigned to investigate was right here. It took a moment, but Mikuru smiled. She'd completed her mission without much trouble. And it hadn't even taken ten minutes. She read the lettering on the top of the blue box. "Police Box…" She studied the words for a moment. Then she got rather flustered. "Fuuuueeeeeh~~~ but that's so outdated! That's not much of a disguise for a time machine!"

"It was the perfect disguise in the streets of Europe, back in the day," a voice from inside the trees said. The Doctor stepped out into the clearing.

Mikuru yelped, then covered her mouth, eyes watering. "Sorry, you scared me a bit."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's also like that because, one, the Chameleon Circuit is broken, two, I rather like it, and three, if someone sees something out of place in the ordinary world, they just walk right on past."

"This is your time machine? Sorry for intruding, but I had to investigate. Part of the job," Mikuru said.

"Yeah, she's mine. This here is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I assume you're a time traveler as well?"

"Y-yes. I think it's okay to share that with you even though you're not involved, because you're a fellow time traveler," Mikuru said sheepishly. She continued, bowing, "I'm Mikuru Asahina. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister…"

"Doctor. I'm the Doctor," he said, smiling.

It took a moment to register in Mikuru's mind. Then it clicked. She saluted, her face extremely serious again. "It's an honor to meet you, sir!"

"Oh, please, don't salute me. I've had quite enough of being saluted, thank you very much."

"But, Doctor, you're a hero!" Mikuru exclaimed. "I'm just a trainee but even I have heard of your exploits!"

"I just hope all the stories you heard were good," the Doctor said, grinning.

"Oh, absolutely, Doctor. So this is really _the_ TARDIS? Su~go~i~!" Mikuru looked at the TARDIS in complete awe, eyes sparkling brightly.

"You want to take a look inside?" the Doctor said, cheerily.

"Wha-! Ah, n-no! That's too much of an honor for a rookie like me!" Mikuru said, absolutely flustered.

"Ah, no, it's not too much at all! In fact, I insist," the Doctor said.

"R-really? Thank you so much!" Mikuru lunged at the Doctor, embracing him tightly. She quickly let go, thoroughly flushed in the face. "Uwaaaa~! I'm so sorry!" She bowed deeply.

"It's absolutely alright. I don't mind at all. Now," the Doctor snapped his fingers, and the doors of the TARDIS swung open, "let me present… the TARDIS."

"Omigod! It's amazing!" Mikuru cried in glee. "It's so much more expansive on the inside! How did you do that? Is the interior on a separate dimension than the exterior?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, that's exactly right. However, I didn't do that. TARDISes are grown, not built. They're living things, and that's the way they grow."

"Oh, wow, that's amazing! There's so much technology in here that I've only heard about in rumors, like Classified Information, and Classified Information!"

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked. "I think your brain is forcibly censoring your speech."

"Oh, yeah, it does that. Sorry, Doctor…" Mikuru laughed sheepishly.

"Part of your agency, is it?"

"Yep. Time Agency. It's a pain, but I can't be allowed to say anything that could compromise the future. I don't mind, though."

"How interesting. So you would know how to work a time machine, yes?"

"That is correct."

"That would be handy. You see, the TARDIS is meant to be flown with six people, not just one, and I'm currently lacking any companions," the Doctor said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, but I can't assist you in your travels, Doctor. I'm here in this time plane to observe a certain individual."

"And just why is she under observation?" the Doctor queried, suddenly less jovial.

Mikuru sighed. "She was the center of a time quake. 3 years back is as far as our technology can take us, and we have reason to believe she was the cause of it, from what happened just over six months ago."

"Funny, a boy called Koizumi was talking about something very similar," the Doctor said quietly.

"You know Itsuki-kun?"

"Huh? W-well yeah, I met him earlier today. Nice bloke, bit cryptic, smiles like an idiot a lot."

Mikuru giggled quietly. "That sounds like our Itsuki-kun."

"Yeah, but what were you saying about what happened over six months ago? Koizumi didn't go into very much detail, just that this person, assuming it's the same person, is something akin to a God. She might've unconsciously unlocked the Skasis Paradigm, but that's just speculation, not really something I want to go into right now. Tell me about her."

"If Itsuki-kun mentioned someone like that, it could only have been Haruhi Suzumiya," Mikuru started. "Suzumiya-san is a very eccentric individual who believes in the existence of aliens, time-travelers, and espers. She also exhibits extraordinary powers in the ability to control this universe. Things seem to bend to her will, is what Itsuki-kun might have said.

"As I said, three years ago, Suzumiya-san was the center of a time quake. Just over six months ago, Suzumiya-san and a friend of ours, Kyon-kun, disappeared from this world, only to reappear a few hours later. They were completely gone, and then they just came back from nowhere. Itsuki-kun may think that it's possible that this universe is not the same one as before that incident, but we all have our doubts."

"That is absolutely brilliant," the Doctor mused. "The ability to distort time and space unconsciously, that's just brilliant!"

"You seem quite enthusiastic over such a serious matter," Mikuru said, looking slightly angry, which was no small task for her cute face.

"Sorry, but I can't help thinking that it's absolutely remarkable. Not an entirely new form of life, but such a development in natural abilities…"

Mikuru's phone suddenly rang. She reached for it, but it slipped out of her hands, clattering to the floor, and slipping into a gap in the metal grating. There was a series of consequently quieter _clang_s as the phone bounced down into the insides of the TARDIS, then a soft splash.

"Oh, that can't be good," the Doctor said quietly.

Mikuru was on the verge of tears. "Th-that phone was g-given to me by the T-time Agency. It can't b-be replaced. I m-messed up again," she sobbed.

The Doctor opened up the entrance to the inner depths of the TARDIS. "Don't worry," he said. "I should be able to fix it. It should just be water damage, nothing too serious. Just stay right there and you'll get it back in no time." He beamed brightly as he dropped down to the lower levels.

About ten minutes later, the Doctor came back up, thoroughly drenched and dripping, holding Mikuru's phone. "Ah, that was refreshing. Should've taken old Doug's advice, though. I can't find a bloody towel anywhere in here." He set the phone on a surface of the TARDIS' main console, took out his sonic screwdriver, and waved it over the soaked device. "It should be all better now. You go ahead and call your people. I should go dry off and get into something a bit… dryer. I could take a while, so you run along, Miss Asahina." With that, the Doctor dropped back into the depths of his ship.

Mikuru was left speechless. She walked forward, grabbed her phone, and walked out of the TARDIS, still unable to comprehend the mind of the Doctor.

Hope you liked it! Leave a review at the door, and thanks for reading!


End file.
